


By the fire

by Cadoan



Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [8]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Feast of Winter Veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Mathias and Flynn are together in Boralus during Winter Veil. Smut, fluff and gifts, ahoy!
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	By the fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/gifts).



> This is my gift for the wonderful Sed in our christmas gift exchange!
> 
> Merry Winter Veil, everyone!

Winter had hit Boralus, and more often than not, heavy, wet snowflakes fell from the sky. Most of it didn’t stay on the ground, instead melting into an icy slush because of the people moving through the city. Closest to the water, the dark wooden docks were constantly wet with melted now, and during the nights, when the temperatures dropped even lower and the people went to bed and the business shut for the night, it all froze over into a slippery hellscape for next morning.

Mathias lifted his gaze from the mission table and looked miserably at the horizon. Just like usual, the sky was a mass of endless grey clouds. It was hard to see exactly where the sea and the sky met, because it all had the same grey color. He folded his arms across his chest and tried to ignore the way the cold was biting the skin of his face, burrowing its way into his bones. The oceans winds of Boralus and Stormwind were very different. Here, the winds were cold and harsh, winding its way down the alleyways. In Stormwind, the breeze could be warm and comforting even in the winter at times, when the warm winds from the jungles to the south swept in over the city and the harbor.

Mathias let out a deep sigh, his breath causing fog to billow out of his mouth. He took a few steps away so he stood at the railing of the ship, looking at the masses of people moving across the walkway below. It was the day before Winter Veil, and people of all different ages and races were milling about. Mathias lifted his eyes and looked over towards the market stalls, and he could just about make out the crowds of people in the distance.

"Spymaster Shaw!" a familiar voice called out, and Mathias looked at the boardwalk leading up to the Wind's Redemption. Despite the horrible weather, a small smile tugged at Mathias' lips.

"Fairwind," Mathias called back, and the man greeted him with a wide grin and an animated wave, his hand far above his head. Mathias didn't wave back, passively waiting for Flynn to walk up the boardwalk and make it up on deck. Mathias watched him, eyes moving over his large frame. He was dressed according to the weather: his normal outfit swapped out for heavy winter boots, a heavy fur lined coat, and a big green scarf wrapped around his neck. As he got closer, Mathias could clearly see how his nose and cheeks were rosy red with the cold wind. Mathias could feel himself eyeing the winter clothes with something akin to jealousy, but he quickly pushed the feeling down. The garments were _not_ up to SI:7 standards. Clearly much too cumbersome to properly move around in, and that was not acceptable.

"Mathias," Flynn said warmly as he reached where Mathias stood. He leaned against the railing and burrowed his face in his scarf.

"Flynn," Mathias said back, mirroring the warmth in his voice. As much as Mathias had scolded Flynn for distracting him whilst he was working, the man was a welcome interruption right now. The long hours on deck always passed quicker when Flynn was around, but Mathias wasn't about to admit that, of course. He would never hear the end of it if he did.

The two watched each other for a long while, but neither of them spoke. There was michief in Flynn's eyes and Mathias knew the man was smiling despite of his mouth being covered by scarf. Mathias finally gave in and spoke up first.

"Can I help you with something?"

Flynn straightened and spoke, ignoring the question.

"Don't you get off soon?"

Mathias instinctively looked skyward for the position of the sun to gage how far into the day it was, but was only met with grey clouds. It _was_ heading towards dusk at least. Mathias frowned at himself before looking back at Flynn.

"An hour or so. Two, tops."

The corners of Flynn's mouth curled up over the edge of the scarf, and a small voice inside of Mathias said _o_ _h no_. Flynn Fairwind had a _goal_ in mind.

"That's barely anything! Which means that you absolutely can leave now and come with me."

Mathias shifted his gaze to look behind Flynn, at Wyrmbane. The old paladin was busy talking to a 7th Legion soldier, receiving a very boring report, most likely. It _had_ been an extraordinarily slow day. Also, he _really_ wanted to get inside somewhere, to a warm fire, preferably. Without looking back at Flynn, Mathias held up his hand, pointing his index finger at Flynn before pointing it down towards the deck.

"A moment. Stay here." He walked off past Flynn, towards Wyrmbane. He could feel Flynn's eyes on his back as the pirate turned to watch him walk away. He stopped a fair bit away from Wyrmbane and the soldier, giving them privacy. He would hear all about the report later, of course, but that was beside the point. The 7th Legion soldier wrapped up her report and walked off, and Wyrmbane spotted Mathias.

"Ah, Shaw."

Mathias took the few steps up to Wyrmbane. 

"Anything important to report?"

The paladin shook his head. "No, nothing at all. How may I help you?"

"I was thinking I would take my leave now, if nothing important has come up." Mathias sounded as nonchalant as possible about the thing, despite the fact that he _never_ left earlier. He could see Wyrmbane shift his gaze from Mathias' face to somewhere behind him.

A cheerful "Hello!" was heard from behind Mathias as Flynn called out to Wyrmbane, and Wyrmbane smiled, a knowing look in his eyes. He looked back at Mathias. "Ah, I see." He nodded, almost absentmindely. "Of course, Spymaster. Do enjoy Winter Veil."

Mathias gave a curt nod. "The same to you." He turned around, walking back over to Flynn. Flynn was watching him great anticipation.

"So?" 

"Let's go," Mathias simply said and started towards the boardwalk. Flynn threw his fists into the air. "Yes!"

They made it down on the boardwalk and headed towards the market stalls. Mathias was about to head down towards the flighmaster, in the direction of Flynn's apartment, but Flynn took ahold of his arm to stop him. Mathias looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not yet! I just have to run an errand first."

Mathias crossed his arms over his chest again, eyeing the crowd as they walked by. "Couldn't you have done that _before_ you came to get me?"

Flynn gave him a dazzling smile as a response, waving dismissively. "Just wait here for a moment, okay?"

Mathias rolled his eyes, but stayed in place. Flynn hurried across the street and disappeared into one of the many shops. Mathias got busy studying the nearby winter veil-tree. Someone had put up some colorful lights and placed some ornated trees next to the to give the market area some winter veil-feeling, but Mathias couldn't really say they had succeeded. Stormwind was always decked out for the holiday, and nothing beat Ironforge. Mathias got the idea that Flynn would absolutely lose it if he got to meet Greatfather Winter, and the though made him chuckle.

After a while, Flynn appeared again, a package tucked under his arm. Mathias raised an eyebrow at Flynn as he approached, but Flynn didn't say anything. Instead, he placed a large, gloved hand on Mathias' shoulder.

"Thank you for waiting." He smiled widely. "Let's go." Mathias looked at the package: it was wrapped in glossy red paper, bound with a golden ribbon. He didn't ask about it.

The closer they came to Flynn's apartment, the fewer people were out and about. The streets here were a mess of frozen mud and ice. At some point during the walk, Mathias had started shivering, as if the cold had finally managed to get to him when he no longer was on duty. Mathias threw a sideways glance at Flynn, who showed no sign of the being bothered by the weather.

Once they were inside of the apartment, Flynn put the package on the table and shrugged out of his winter coat, throwing it over a chair. Once he had done that, he turned towards Mathias.

/

"Hey there," Flynn said as he closed the distance between the two of them. He leaned in for a kiss and Mathias met him halfway. Mathias' lips were chapped against his.

"Hello," Mathias responded after the kiss ended, and Flynn put his hands on either side of Mathias' face. The spy's skin was cold. 

"Curses, you're cold." 

Mathias hummed in response, reaching for Flynn.

"Ah!" Flynn exclaimed as ice cold fingers made their way in under Flynn's clothes, touching his warm stomach. He tried to shy away, to take a step backwards, but Mathias didn't let up, following by taking a step forwards.

"I'm not _that_ cold," Mathias mumbled, letting his hand travel up under Flynn's shirt. Flynn hissed and sucked in his stomach, reaching out to grab Mathias' wrist.

"You are!" he wailed, pulling away Mathias' invading hand. Mathias just looked at him sourly and Flynn shook his head.

"Do you not get winters where you're from?" Flynn asked, motioning at Mathias and the clearly not-fit-for-the-cold uniform the spy was wearing.

Mathias squinted at him. "We do," he answered with, if possible, an even more sour look.

"Why isn't there a winter version of your uniform then?" Flynn continued, still firmly holding Mathias' deathly cold hands away from him. Mathias let out a long breath.

"The weather in Stormwind is quite mild," he finally admitted, and Flynn gave a short laugh.

"You may have noticed by now Mathias, but Boralus doesn't do _mild_." 

Mathias stopped trying to get his hands under Flynn's shirt, letting them hang down at this sides instead. He gave a non-commital sound as response to Flynn's statement.

"City folk," Flynn muttered under his breath as he walked over to the armchair stood a bit away from his. In a heap in the middle of it lay a blanket, a dull grey thing. He picked it up and walked back to Mathias. He gestured at Mathias with a sweeping motion of his hand. "Get out of that thing, you need to warm up."

Mathias scowled at him but did as told. He quickly peeled the uniform off his body, leaving him only in his underpants.

"You're _also_ city folk, just from a different city," Mathias muttered back at him as he undressed. Flynn gave feigned hurt, his face a mock grimace. He swept he blanket around Mathias shoulders. Mathias let him, grabbing ahold of the edges to wrap the blanket around himself.

"At least I'm the kind of city folk who has the sense to dress according to the weather." Flynn pointed at the empty spot in front of the apartment's wood burning stove. "Sit."

Mathias harrumphed, but didn't protest any further. He sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. Flynn got to making a fire. It didn't take long until a cozy little fire had come to life, and the small apartment was filled with the sound of the pop and crackle of burning firewood. Mathias held out his hands towards the stove and rubbed his hands together, warming them. Flynn closed the hatch to the stove and stood up. He started taking his clothes off, letting discarded garments fall to the floor. Mathias looked up at him with a sceptical look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he said with a lifted eyebrow.

"Taking my clothes off," Flynn answered matter-of-factly as he shrugged out of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

“I can see that,” Mathias deadpanned. “Why?” 

Flynn took ahold of the blanket and tugged at it lightly.

“Skin to skin contact. You’ll warm up way quicker that way.”

Mathias mouth opened into a little ‘o’ of understanding and he let go of the blanket, allowing it to slide off his shoulders. Flynn grabbed it and wrapped it around his own shoulders as he sat down behind Mathias. He too was only in his under garments. He scooted close to Mathias until his front was up against Mathias back.

“Tides, man!” he exclaimed. Mathias’ skin was significantly cooler than his own. “You sure you don’t have hypothermia?”

“I’m _fine_ , Fairwind,” Mathias answered, and Flynn knew he was frowning even if he couldn’t see the man’s face. “I’ve been through significantly worse.”

Flynn wrapped his arms around Mathias’, covering them both in the blanket. “I’m sure you have Shaw, I’m sure you have,” he said with a smile as he moved his legs around to wrap around the outside of Mathias’ legs, maximising the amount of skin contact. He could feel Mathias relax back against him, and Flynn buried his face in the side of Mathias’ neck.

They sat like that for a long while, skin to skin in front of the fire. Flynn could feel Mathias’ skin getting warmer, and the worry that the man might suddenly expire in his arms faded away. He could feel Mathias relax more and more, and eventually the man’s head lulled back against Flynn’s right shoulder. Flynn moved his arms down to wrap around Mathias’ chest, and he watched as his arms slowly rose up and down with Mathias' chest and his firm, steady breathing.

Suddenly, Flynn could feel how Mathias twitched, a small full body twitch that Flynn had come to learn meant that Mathias was falling asleep.

“Hey, you sleeping?” Flynn said softly, and Mathias stirred in his embrace, clearing his throat. 

“No,” he denied, and Flynn chuckled at the blatant lie. He let his arms glide down over Mathias chest, across the smooth, slightly freckled skin, over hard muscle and ribs, over all the flat surfaces and angular planes. Mathias gave a light sigh and shifted against him, and Flynn let his eyes follow his hands on their path down Mathias’ body. It wasn’t until his fingertips brushed against the hem of Mathias’ underpants that he noticed the sizeable bulge growing between Mathias’ legs. His own cock sprung to life at the sight and he darted his tongue out to wet his lips. He angled his head so his lips ghosted against the outer shell of Mathias’ ear.

“My, _Spymaster Shaw_ , what do we have here?”

He slid his hands over the cloth of the underpants and pressed over the erection he knew was trapped inside. Mathias was still relaxing against him, and Flynn squeezed lightly, causing Mathias to shift.

“Is this package for me?” he said and grinned. Mathias immediately stiffened in his arms, giving a disapproving sound.

“That was a horrible joke.”

Flynn didn’t acknowledge that, instead slipping his hand inside the waistband. He wrapped his fingers around Mathias’ length and gave a tentative stroke. He could feel Mathias’ breath puff against his neck in response, the letting out of a shaky breath. Using his other hand he pulled down Mathias’ undergarments, just enough to allow him to pull out the man’s quickly hardening erection. He angled his head down to look down Mathias’ lean and muscular frame. He watched in awe as the muscles in Mathias’ flat stomach flexed, seemingly involuntarily, and there was this aching feeling of arousal deep in his bones. 

Picking up speed, he stroked his hand up and down over Mathias’ cock. Mathias had tilted his head to the side now, angling his face into the side of Flynn’s neck. His sighing breaths played against Flynn's skin.

Flynn suddenly felt Mathias’ hand on the side of his face, but he had trouble looking away from the downright delicious sight of the head of Mathias’ cock reappearing and disappearing into his fist. He wet hips lips with his tongue at the sight. He wanted to taste it, but he could already feel Mathias twitching in his grip.

The hand at the side of his face became more insistent, pushing his face to the side. Flynn tore his eyes away and moved his head to look to the right, obliging the pushing hand and meeting Mathias’ gaze. The man’s eyes were heavily lidded with what looked to be both lust and sleep. His lips shone wet with saliva in the warm light of the fire, and Flynn couldn't stop himself from claiming them in an openmouthed kiss. He drank up every sound Mathias gave as the stroked the man from head to root, over and over. Flynn moved his other hand to splay over Mathias' lower abdomen. The muscles there were twitching, straining, and Flynn knew Mathias wouldn't last much much longer. One of Mathias' hands landed on Flynn's left thigh and strong fingers dug into the large muscle there.

Mathias broke off the kiss and rested his head back on Flynn's shoulder, eyes screwed tight together. Flynn sucked Mathias' earlobe into his mouth and sucked, and a few strokes later, Mathias arched up and away from Flynn and came, twitching in Flynn's hand as he spilled himself over Flynn's fist. Mathias' breathing calmed and Flynn gingerly let go off the man's flagging erection, wiping his hand off on the outside of his own thigh. Flynn blindly pressed a kiss to the side of Mathias face, placing it half on his temple, half on his ear. Then, he stretched, mentally preparing himself from getting off the floor and into bed.

Mathias seemed to have something else in mind however, because he twisted in Flynn's hold so he was kneeling in between Flynn's legs. He gave Flynn a long, heated look before he leaned in to press a wet kiss to the hollow of Flynn's throat, causing Flynn to let his head lull backwards. Mathias started pressing a trail of kisses down the middle of Flynn's chest, and his moustache tickled Flynn's skin. Flynn placed a hand behind him on the floor, allowing him to lean back on it. He lifted his head and swallowed thickly as he watched Mathias continue his journey down his chest, over his stomach, down the trail of dark red-brown hairs that started just above his navel and continued down in a wide trail to his now achingly hard erection. Mathias mouthed at the base of Flynn's cock for a moment, causing Flynn to inhale sharply, before he pressed sideways kisses up the underside of it. Flynn forced his eyes to stay open to take it all in, but they slid close as an involuntary reaction when Mathias fisted his lenght and pressed a kiss to the tip. Mathias swirled his tongue around it once before he shifted to swallow it all down, and Flynn's reaction was a deep moan as he was enveloped in slick heat. He moved his free hand to rest atop of Mathias' head as his head lulled back again. He lost himself in the sensation of Mathias skilled mouth and tongue. 

Before long, Flynn was chanting Mathias' name in between ragged breaths. Mathias sucked down Flynn whole once again and when Flynn could feel the muscles in Mathias' throat working around him in a swallow, Flynn couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed ahold of Mathias' hair, pulling lightly in warning, and Mathias slid back a slight bit, but still kept the head in his mouth. And then, then Flynn's toes curled and his thighs started trembling, closing around the sides of Mathias' head, and then he came. 

When the orgasm had rocked through his body, he blinked himself back to reality. He lifted his head once again and smiled at Mathias, his limbs feeling heavy. He pulled the man up towards him and Mathias obliged, crawling up along Flynn's body. Mathias claimed Flynn's lips and Flynn could feel a slight bitterness on his tongue, the taste of his own spend. Mathias broke of the kiss after a moment however, groaning.

"Could we perhaps get off the floor? My knees aren't agreeing with this."

Flynn chuckled and wrapped his free arm around Mathias lower back. "You growing old, old man?"

Mathias rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

“I’m not that much older than you, Fairwind.”

“Perhaps not, but those years makes a world of a difference.” Flynn grinned. “Clearly.”

Mathias rolled his eyes again and got up, grimacing lightly. Flynn suppressed a laugh and got up after him, joining the man in bed.

/

Much later, after they had spent a considerable amount of time just lying around in bed, gotten up at one point to eat and then gone back into bed for the night, Mathias disentangled himself from Flynn’s heavy limbs. The pirate was sleeping deeply, softly snoring. Mathias slid smoothly out of bed without waking him and walked across the small apartment. On the kitchen table sat the colorful package Flynn had retrieved in town. Curiosity got the best of Mathias and he picked it up. It was light. Tucked under the ribbon was a folded piece of paper. He carefully slid it out and put the package back down before he unfolded the paper. In Flynn’s barely legible scrawl of a handwriting, it read:

_Dear Mathias,_

_Merry Winter Veil_

_From your favorite dashing swashbuckler captain Flynn Fairwind_

Mathias read the note two times over before he looked back at the package. A gift. He smiled to himself and put the package back down. He thought of the small box tucked into one of the many pockets of his uniform that held his own gift to the pirate.

Mathias looked out of the window. He could see heavy snowfall, and the light outside didn’t betray what time of day it was, but Mathias gathered it was very early morning based on the hue of the light. He headed outside to take a leak and when he got back inside, he was shivering. He started moving towards the bed, but stopped halfway. He leaned down to pull out a small box wrapped in plain brown paper out of his uniform. It was neatly sealed at the top with blue wax, and a small paper slip said in his own flowy handwriting:

_For Flynn_

Mathias placed the little gift next to Flynn’s significantly larger one. Then, he quickly moved to the bed and slipped back in under the covers. Flynn shifted in his sleep and threw an arm across Mathias’ middle, pulling him close. It didn’t take long until Mathias drifted back to sleep.

Later, Mathias woke up to the smell of coffee and gingerbread cookies. It was the smell that woke him, and it took a moment for him to identify the smell of spices. The bed was empty, which meant that Flynn had managed to get out of bed earlier without waking Mathias. The fact made an equal amount of worry and pride come over Mathias. He stretched his arms out above his head and relaxed back into the bed, listening to the sounds of Flynn working in the kitchen. It was the sound of pots and pans, the sound of a domestic sort of bliss that only existed within the walls of Flynn’s apartment. 

Flynn started whistling a little tune then, a tune Mathias recognised as a winter veil carol. Mathias sat up in bed and scratched the back of his head, resting his other arm on his knee as he sat crosslegged. He looked at Flynn. Flynn had his back turned to Mathias as he worked in the small kitchen area. His back was bare, and Mathias eyes widened slightly as he saw what the man had on his head. A _Winter Veil hat_ , made out of red fabric with a large, white, fluffy trim. 

Flynn turned around then, as if he had sensed Mathias was awake. His face turned into a wide smile.

“Merry Winter Veil!” he exclaimed and wiped his hands on the front of his pants, seemingly trying to get flour off of his hands. The man’s excited energy was palpable, and Mathias couldn’t help the smile spreading on his own face. Before he had time to respond however, Flynn had clapped his hands together and moved over to the kitchen table.

“Time for your gift!” He reached out to grab the big present, but froze halfway through the motion as he spotted the small gift next to it. He leaned in close to inspect it, and then whipped up his head to look at Mathias.

“For me?” he asked, and Mathias nodded. Flynn’s grin threatened to split his face in half, and Mathias waved his hand dismissively, as if to say ‘no big deal’. Flynn grabbed one gift in each hand and joined Mathias in bed. Mathias shuffled up towards the head of the bed, allowing Flynn the space to sit opposite him. Flynn held out the gift to Mathias.

“Merry Winter Veil, Mathias,” he said. Mathias accepted it and placed it in his lap. He wasn’t sure if he was just supposed to open it, or if that would be considered rude. Kul tiran customs might be different than the Eastern Kingdoms ones, and he barely remember _those_ , since it was so many years since he last actually celebrated Winter Veil.

“Well? Open it then!” Flynn looked at him like an excited child.

Alright then.

Mathis unwrapped the present and was greeted by a thick blue cloth with golden inlays. He looked up to meet Flynn’s excited gaze.

“It’s a..?” he said and held it up. It unfolded into a long, thick length. As the cloth unfurled, something clicked in Mathias’ head and he realised what he was holding. “You got me a scarf?”

Flynn nodded and plucked it from Mathias’ hands. 

“Yes! It even matches your uniform, so you can be... _uniform_.”

He wrapped the scarf loosely around Mathias’ neck, stopping briefly as he chuckled at his own joke. “See! Works perfectly.” Flynn said as he sat back again after he had wrapped the scarf around Mathias’ neck. “At least you will be less half dead by hypothermia now.”

Mathias frowned, but the frown quickly gave way to a smile. He threw a glance at his discarded uniform where it lay on a kitchen chair. It _did_ seem to match. And it wouldn’t be too much of a hindrance if he suddenly had to give pursuit, he supposed.

“Thank you,” he said stiffly. He really wasn’t used to this sort of thing. He motioned towards the small gift box that now lay inbetween him and Flynn. “Now open yours.”

/

Flynn gingerly picked up the small box and held it to his ear, shaking it. Something rattled inside and Flynn made an excited noise. He tore away the wax seal and opened the lid. He turned the box upside down and something smooth and metallic fell into his palm. He discarded the box and turned it over the item in his hand. It was small and circular and fit neatly in his palm. A clasp on the side allowed you to open it. Flynn looked up at Mathias.

“A pocket watch?”

Mathias shook his head.

“A compass.” 

Flynn undid the clasp as Mathias spoke. Just as he said, there was a compass inside, the needle swinging around to point towards the north as Flynn moved it around. “You keep complaining about how you lost your last one during that island expedition, so I-” Mathias interrupted himself and looked away from Flynn, off to the side. Flynn looked back down at the compass and noticed a small inscription on the inside of the cover. He held it up to his face as Mathias cleared his throat before he continued to speak.

“Now, you will always find your way back home,” Mathias eventually finished. _To me_ hung unsaid in the air. Flynn could finally see what the small inscription said. In flowy lettering, it said:

_With love_

_-M.S_

Flynn looked up at Mathias with wide eyes. There were a million words rushing through his minds and he wanted to say them all at once, but he didn't know how to say them all, or any of them. His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest, and he had to do _something_. 

He decided that tackling Mathias to the bed would have to be good enough.

Mathias went down with an 'oof' and Flynn showered him with kisses, pressing his lips to wherever he could reach. The scarf got in the way a lot of the time.

"So I take it you liked your gift..?" Mathias asked inbetween kisses. It was said with laughter, but Flynn could hear the slight apprehension in his voice. Flynn propped himself up on his elbows and looked down onto Mathias, who looked absolutely stunning with his mussled hair and moustache all out of place. 

"I love it," Flynn said and leaned down to claim Mathias' lips in a slow kiss. It hadn't been going on for long until Mathias broke it off however. Flynn dipped down to try to keep it going, but Mathias pressed a finger to Flynn's lips.

"What's that smell?" Mathias asked, and Flynn drew in a deep breath through his nose. It smelled burned. It took a moment for Flynn to comprehend why.

"The cookies!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. He flung himself from the bed. Mathias laughed at him as he ran.


End file.
